Mikey, Sam, and Ben
Mikey, Sam, and Ben are the triplet tigers from the book of "Danger Alert." Their parents are going away and their grandparents will be in charge. Their mother told them to be good, listen to grandparents, play outside, and stay in the yard. Mikey is heading out of the sidewalk, pick up the ball, and he saw Jake, who was wearing a white hat. Mikey had never seen him at the park. Sam whispered Mikey that they don't know him, so Jake gives them a creepy look. The mother wouldn't like it. Ben told Sam that he wouldn't think Mikey should go and they are not going to take anything from anyone without their mother's okay. Mikey is going with Jake at his house; Sam said that Mother said to stay in the yard and they're supposed to ask before they go anywhere with anyone. It's too late, so Mikey's gone and drive away. A while later, Sam is worried that Mikey's been gone too long and Mikey needs help and he and Ben went inside the house and told their grandparents that Mikey is in trouble, so he left the yard with the guy who offered a signed baseball and Jake said they'll be right back, that's for a while ago. Sam and Ben's grandfather called the police. Sam and Ben met outside with the Danger Rangers and the police. They told them that Mikey shouldn't go, but he wouldn't listen and he cared about that signed baseball. Sully told them that they'll get Mikey in no time and Sam and Ben told their story. Meanwhile, Ben and Sam helped Gabriela create a sketch of Jake and described him, and the computer started to draw and the sketch was done. Mikey wouldn't know how long has he been in the car. He was hungry and worried and he started to think that Sam was right and he should've stayed in the yard. Mikey asked Jake that he lived in his neighborhood and told him that it's getting late, Mikey needs to get home, and let him out. Mikey saw the Danger Rangers, so he had been rescued from Jake. Mikey thanked the Danger Rangers for saving him and admits that he should've listened to voice inside of his head telling him not to go and that Sam was right. Sully told him that Mikey is doing the right thing to do. Mikey flew home with the Danger Ranger style and Mikey could think about was getting home. When Danger Rangers landed, Mikey's family charged across the lawn, he and his father gave them a hug, and his father thanked the Danger Rangers for bringing him home. The Danger Rangers told them that they weren't fooled by the grown-up, using common sense, find someone they trust, tell them what happened, ask them for help, and it always OK to tell their parents. The Danger Rangers gave Ben and Sam each a Savo watch (and so they end up becoming Junior Danger Rangers) and Mikey a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval. Mikey, Sam, and Ben waved good-bye as they flew and they all know how to be safe. Appearances * Danger Alert Gallery File:20170204 163519-1-.jpg File:20170204 165643-1-.jpg File:20170204 164013-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163606-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163639-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163625-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163721-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163651-1-.jpg File:20170204 163658-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163729-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163841-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163823-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163911-1-.jpg| File:20170204 163849-1-.jpg File:20170204 163900-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Junior Danger Rangers Category:Characters only in Books Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Felines